cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kehjistan
The war, in words, between Kehjistan and Neo Russia: VANSHIRA: You have been attacked by Vanshira. You lost 121 soldiers and 7 tanks. You killed 264 soldiers and 63 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $532.67 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Vanshira. You lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Vanshira. You lost 2 defending tanks and 2.00 infrastructure. You have been attacked by Vanshira. You lost 139 soldiers and 6 tanks. You killed 13 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 4.677 miles of your land, stole 1.364 technology, and destroyed 4.461 infrastructure. Their forces looted $106.56 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. DESELEKOV KODY: Why the hell are you attacking me? V: I am given to understand that you are part of the NPO. DK: I have resigned last week. V: OK, post in the "Surrender" thread in the CN forums and you'll be taken off the target list, unless you made a resignation thread earlier. That way the Legion leaders will see it. DK: Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Deselekov Kody. You lost 2 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Deselekov Kody. You lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. You have been attacked by Deselekov Kody. You lost 345 soldiers and 19 tanks. You killed 4 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 1.712 miles of your land, stole 0.982 technology, and destroyed 7.227 infrastructure. Their forces looted $16.24 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. You have been attacked by Deselekov Kody. You lost 169 soldiers and 12 tanks. You killed 2 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 1.644 miles of your land, stole 0.933 technology, and destroyed 6.938 infrastructure. Their forces looted $16.08 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. V: ARROGANT SHIT!!! STUDENT EAGLE: Anyone who is in range and can afford to do so should make this cheat a priority target, IMHO. Might be worth putting this on the CN boards as well - fake surrenders don't go down well. Though if he's not NPO I guess that doesn't help much. USNN: (to DK) if you have indeed left the npo please post it on the cn forums and make a peace offer, then tg me your losses i will ensure reps after the war, even if i have to pay them my self usnn DK: Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Deselekov Kody. You lost 2 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Your nation has been attacked with a cruise missile by Deselekov Kody. You lost 3 defending tanks and 6.00 infrastructure. You have been attacked by Deselekov Kody. You lost 90 soldiers and 3 tanks. You killed 73 soldiers and 2 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $893.38 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. You have been attacked by Deselekov Kody. You lost 158 soldiers and 8 tanks. You killed 70 soldiers and 13 tanks. Their forces razed 1.578 miles of your land, stole 0.887 technology, and destroyed 6.101 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $1,929.70 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. V: Oh, shit, there's a ceasefire... Permission to attack Neo Russia. He is "technically" not part of the NPO, thereby not bound by the cease fire - proven by the fact that he threw everything the game allowed at me, both yesterday and today, despite the fact that usnn and I both told him that if he posted in the main CN forums that he was out of the NPO the Legion would no longer consider him a target. usnn even offered him reps. He still attacked me. THOM SOLO: Hit him. Let me know if you need assistance. I'll see who else in Victrix is available. V: Your cruise missile attack against Neo Russia was a success. Neo Russia lost 3 defending tanks and 1.00 infrastructure. Your cruise missile attack against Neo Russia was a success. Neo Russia lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Battle Outcome: Victory Kehjistan Casualties: 47 soldiers 3 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 299 soldiers 19 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 4.687 miles of land from Neo Russia. They also destroyed 4.323 infrastructure within Neo Russia. They also stole 1.436 technology from Neo Russia. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $50.61 from the nation of Neo Russia. Battle Outcome: Victory Kehjistan Casualties: 8 soldiers 0 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 115 soldiers 6 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 4.499 miles of land from Neo Russia. They also destroyed 4.150 infrastructure within Neo Russia. They also stole 1.364 technology from Neo Russia. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $16.36 from the nation of Neo Russia. TS: Let's do some quick analysis, starting with Neo Russia's attacks on you... Kehjistan losses 248 soldiers 16 tanks 1.578 miles of land 20.101 infra 0.887 tech Neo Russia losses 143 soldiers 15 tanks $2,823.08 - nice of them to drop all that valuable gear! He hurt you, but you hurt back pretty well and made him pay dearly for your losses. Now let's move on to your retaliation, both CM and ground troops. (attacking tank = 15 soldiers, defending tank = 17 soldiers) Kehjistan forces before battle: 577 soldiers + 44 tanks = 1237 total troop strength Kehjistan forces after battle: 522 soldiers + 41 tanks = 1137 TTS (91.9% of original TTS) Neo Russia forces before battle: 549 soldiers + 44 tanks = 1297 TTS Neo Russia forces after battle: 135 soldiers + 15 tanks = 390 TTS (30.1% of original TTS) Neo Russia -> $66.97 -> Kehjistan Neo Russia -> 2.8 tech -> Kehjistan Neo Russia -> 17.473 infra -> Kehjistan Neo Russia -> 9.186 miles of land -> Kehjistan image:clap.gif image:content.gif image:clap.gif image:content.gif image:happy.gif image:anim_beer.gif image:happy.gif image:content.gif image:clap.gif image:content.gif image:clap.gif V: If I get my hits in early enough tomorrow, he's hopeless. image:happy.gif DK: Since we are both losing alot, I think we should end this war. I have set up an embassy in your alliance and wish to be in good relations with it. V: You won't be bribed to make peace when you're winning, but you'll offer it freely when it's not going so well? (Vanshira goes to CN forums and searches Surrender thread) Hey, this guy surrendered on Monday, but he attacked me again Tuesday...but we just made peace, and this guy claims to have an alliance behind him... VL EMPIRE: As far as I am concerned He was given specific orders as an NPO member to Ceasefire on the Legion. He has not and has continued attacks. That to me means lets kick the shit out of this guy and I dont care who his buddies are. I want all legion resources available and within range to declare and hand oud steaming bowls of PWNAGE. If i had my way the reasons for war would have a reason added.... "For being a dick". V: I sent him exactly that. image:happy.gif Your cruise missile attack against Neo Russia was a success. Neo Russia lost 1 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. Your cruise missile attack against Neo Russia was a success. Neo Russia lost 2 defending tanks and 4.00 infrastructure. Battle Outcome: Victory Kehjistan Casualties: 16 soldiers 1 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 91 soldiers 4 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 4.319 miles of land from Neo Russia. They also destroyed 3.904 infrastructure within Neo Russia. They also stole 1.296 technology from Neo Russia. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $79.08 from the nation of Neo Russia. Battle Outcome: Victory Kehjistan Casualties: 144 soldiers 12 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 109 soldiers 8 tanks Battle Details: Many of your soldiers lives were lost in this battle, even more than your enemy, but at the end of the battle your army was victorious. In your victory your forces captured 4.147 miles of land from Neo Russia. They also destroyed 3.748 infrastructure within Neo Russia. They also stole 1.231 technology from Neo Russia. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $782.92 from the nation of Neo Russia. A is image:content.gif For anarchy image:happy.gif For anarchy image:happy.gif For anarchy image:happy.gif Battle Outcome: Defeat Kehjistan Casualties: 149 soldiers 9 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 38 soldiers 1 tanks Battle Details: Your forces fought bravely but were decisively defeated in battle. There were no land spoils of war captured in this battle. There was no infrastructure destroyed in this battle. There was no technology stolen in this battle. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $1,627.55. Your forces looted $0.00 from the nation of Neo Russia. Your cruise missile attack against Neo Russia was a success. Neo Russia lost 1 defending tanks and 6.00 infrastructure. Battle Outcome: Victory Kehjistan Casualties: 34 soldiers 3 tanks Neo Russia Casualties: 54 soldiers 0 tanks Battle Details: Your soldiers were triumphant and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader. In your victory your forces captured 3.981 miles of land from Neo Russia. They also destroyed 3.358 infrastructure within Neo Russia. They also stole 1.170 technology from Neo Russia. The value of your equipment abandoned in the battle was $0.00. Your forces looted $433.69 from the nation of Neo Russia. I almost feel bad causing such havoc before he even logs on and sees what I did yesterday. DK: Fine, continue attacks, just to let you know I will not be attacking you. I've surrendered and I ask you to ceasefire. V: Far as I know, you surrendered Monday and attacked again Tuesday. But barring orders to do otherwise, I will leave you alone. I have not and probably will not officially make peace, but I'm starting to feel sorry for him. I get the impression he's about 10 years old and rather confused. U: this is funny as hell DK: (to usnn) I have posted in the CN Forums, before he attacked me. For reparations: Losses: 212.32 Infrastructure @20k/level 2.6 Tech Stolen@ 18k/level 35+mi. land razed@ $600/mi. countless military losses Anarchy tax losses: Total: approx. 200k U: i'd be more then happy to give him 200k or rather use my nuke on him which cost me 200k V: Let's see...his surrender post in the CN forums was at 5:15 PM, my local time. I first attacked him around 8:00 AM, my local time. That makes just over nine hours after my first attack that he surrendered. DK: Although, I was gone for 2 days and you beat the shit outta my nation, took 210 infra...would it be possible for Legion to send me some reparations considering I wasn't in the NPO? V: I don't know...you did attack after your surrender was posted. A lot of the Legion is very unhappy with you right now. And he wasn't exactly gone for two days - I hit him after he logged on Wednesday and before he logged on Thursday. He did log on both days. U: pwn him DK: I only attacked after my surrender because you beat the sh** out of me and I wanted revenge. So I would still like reparations. V: You know what? When you surrender, YOU STOP FIGHTING. You HAD your revenge; you'd attacked me twice with troops and twice with CMs before you surrendered. I am seriously unhappy with you now, and you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting reps. Mercy...wearing...thin...Ladies and gentlemen, he has officially admitted to attacking me after he surrendered. And he still wants reps. Barring a direct order or an attack, I will not attack him again - I told him I wouldn't, so I really shouldn't just because I'm pissed right now - but anybody else who wants to hit this moron, do so tonight - the war expires tomorrow, and if he has a brain in his head (not necessarily so, but not impossible), he'll go hippie the instant he has no active wars. VL: You can tell him he has zero chance of Reparations. You may accept his pittyful pleas for peace. But remind him he is Lucky he is not being added to our list of Rogues. And do tell him that if we as much as smell bad intent against the Legion he will be added to that list. That is our conditions for his surrender and they are non negotiable. V: I sent him exactly that.